


Definitions

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Janeway and Seven have tea in the captain's quarters.





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place late in the seventh season, right before "Endgame."
> 
> Originally written and posted in August 2004.

Janeway lifted the teapot and poured for her guest. "I'm so glad you stopped by, Seven," she said warmly. "The past few weeks have been so busy, it seems like we've hardly seen each other." She took a sip from her own cup. "You know what they say, never a dull moment in the Delta Quadrant."

"Yes, I have been very busy," Seven said non-committedly. She looked down at her tea, seemingly absorbed in the sight of steam curling off the liquid's dark surface. "Part of it has been due to an increased number of shifts in Engineering in addition to my regular duties in the Astrometrics lab, but I have also been spending more of my leisure time...elsewhere."

"Like the holodeck?" Janeway inquired innocently.

"Yes," Seven said.

"Alone?" 

A faint blush stole across Seven's face. "No, with a...friend."

"I see," Janeway said with an amused smile. "I take it that you and your 'friend' have been spending quite a bit of time together recently."

Seven nodded. "I greatly enjoy his company." Abruptly, she said, "Captain, I wish to ask you something."

"Certainly, Seven. What do you want to know?"

"What is 'love'?"

Janeway's smile broadened. "Well, that's an interesting question. The ancient philosophers mentioned quite a few different aspects, such as storge, philia, agape, or eros--"

"I am aware of the dictionary definitions of those terms," Seven interrupted. "What I would like to know is what love means."

"Or what it means to be in love?" Janeway asked gently.

Seven nodded once more. 

Janeway leaned back in her seat and thought for a moment. It was times like these she was reminded that, despite her mature physical appearance, Seven was still a child in terms of her emotional development. No, not a child, the Captain corrected herself. More like a young teenage girl, struggling with her first crush, with a whole range of emotions she wasn't sure how to define, let alone handle. How to best put it in terms the former drone would understand? "Love is the state where another person's happiness is absolutely essential to your own," she said finally.

Seven was silent for a moment. "And therefore, when you love someone, you try to make that person happy?"

"Exactly. Even if it requires a sacrifice on your part." Janeway hesitated, not wanting to push Seven into revealing more than she felt comfortable with. "Am I right in assuming you think you might be in love?"

Seven's blush deepened, but her eyes met the Captain's unswervingly. "I am. Based on the physiological changes I have observed in other individuals on board _Voyager_ at particular moments, not to mention the behavior exhibited by Lieutenants Paris and Torres--"

Janeway thought fleetingly that Tom and B'Elanna, with their tempestuous relationship, might not make the best role models. On the other hand, Seven should be aware that love didn't always mean smooth sailing, that a relationship required work by both parties in order to succeed.

"--and now with your definition, I can state conclusively this is what I am experiencing."

"Is he aware of your feelings?" Janeway asked. "Does he return them, do you think?'

"Oh, yes," Seven answered without hesitation. "His actions, when we are together, are all geared toward making me happy. He has also told me, numerous times, how important I am to him."

"That's wonderful, Seven!" Janeway said. Impulsively, she reached out and squeezed the other woman's hand. "I'm very glad to hear this." _And about time the Doctor made his move_ , she added silently to herself. The EMH's feelings toward Seven had long been an open secret, particularly after _Voyager_ 's most recent adventure, which had culminated in an overt confession on his part. Janeway was happy for both of them. "May I ask who 'he' is?" she added with another smile.

"Yes," Seven said proudly. "Commander Chakotay."

Janeway's smile froze. She stared at Seven, unsure that she had heard correctly. Her voice sounded far away to her own ears as she asked, "Did you say, Chakotay?" 

"The Commander and I began our romantic involvement some weeks ago," Seven said, "shortly after we returned from that primitive planet where we had been stranded." She paused. "I had found myself growing increasingly attracted to him earlier, and I believe in retrospect he felt the same, but it was our away mission which brought us together. Since then, we have been seeing each other on a regular basis and..."

Seven's voice faded into the background, her words barely registering in Janeway's shocked mind. Instead, she watched the young blonde woman--the former Borg, her protégéé--sitting before her, the animation in her expression, the sparkle in her eyes. The joyful glow of a woman in love.

"And that is the story of our relationship to date," Seven finished. Almost shyly, she added, "Sometimes I can't believe this is really happening. I did not realistically expect to ever find myself in this situation, that someone would fall in love with me and I with him, least of all someone as wonderful and kind and caring as Chakotay."

"Chakotay is a very special person," Janeway said softly. She resolutely pushed back a traitorous wave of memories. "As are you, Seven, and you deserve this. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," Seven said, giving her a look which left no doubt just how important Janeway's approval was to her. She put her cup down and stood. "I am sorry to cut our discussion short, but Chakotay and I are scheduled to have dinner at 1800 and I really must prepare--"

"Go ahead," Janeway said, forcing a smile. She rose as well and made shooing motions with her hands. "Don't be late on my account." 

Seven paused on the threshold, and turned. "Thank you, Captain, for all of your assistance, with this and other matters. I know I can always count on you."

"Yes," Janeway said. "You can."

Seven lingered a few additional seconds. "I can never repay you for all you've done for me, Captain. I only hope one day, after our return to the Alpha Quadrant, you will one day experience for yourself what Chakotay and I have found." The door closed behind her.

Janeway stared unseeingly in front of her for a moment, and then with an effort, gathered up the tea things and placed them in the recycler.


End file.
